Drunk
by MARVEL HeartThrobs x TonyStark
Summary: Skipper sees Classified a few months after the whole thing with Dave and he gets to taste scotch on the grey wolf.


**_Drunk_**

**A/N:** I do not own any of the characters here nor do I own movie. This fic may be a one-shot or part of the long chapter story that I'm doing and this is about Classified x Skipper.

Made by: MARVEL_DC_HEART_THROBS

Skipper didn't really understand on how Classified was alone with him but the slender grey was looking at him like he'd seeing something that he likes. Not intimidated by the large beast he asked, "What do we owe the pleasure of seeing the leader of the North Wind?" The grey wolf gave no reply but only came closer. Eyes narrowing, he didn't like how he was being ignored. Huffing in annoyance he again asked, "What do you want, Classified?" This time the response got him an amused smile laced with something the small penguin could as something akin to malice.

"Nothing really ,little penguin. I just came by to see you nothing more so you don't have to worry about your team getting involved." Even with that said Skipper couldn't help himself from shuddering at the way those words were said with that voice. Straightening himself he was soon caught off guard.

The tall grey wolf pounced on him and he soon found himself being pinned. Struggling out of the hold he was surprised when he felt the leader of the North Wind licking him. Eyes widening at the situation he panicked and squirmed harder, "Classified, get off me. You must've been drugged or something. You're not yourself. You don't want to eat a penguin. We're not delicious."

The licks stopped and an entertained chuckle was soon heard from the wolf. "My dear Skipper, I'm hardly anywhere from neither drunk nor drugged. Besides, I'm not planning to eat you up but I will **_eat_** you." Shuddering more noticeably at those words, the small penguin soon felt Classified sucking at the juncture which connects his head to his body. Moaning at the sudden onslaught of sensation he unconsciously whimpered out loud when the ministrations stopped and at that Classified kissed him.

Letting himself be taken by the feeling, he soon got swept by the ferocity and passion that he didn't feel the grey wolf hardening not until Skipper felt something prodding at his entrance. Pushing away at instinct as a male, he still wasn't able to escape and soon he was turned on his stomach and Classified mounted him. Screaming and tearing up at the pain of being entered forcefully and quickly he could only close eyes and wish all of this was a dream but to his disappoint it was not.

Skipper could feel the large hard organ pulse inside him and whimpering at the feeling he wished that he should've already died at that mission after they saved Private. The pain he was feeling seemed to be a lot worse than death itself. Putting his head down, he expected Classified to continue on being rough with him but he was surprised when he felt the large grey wolf licking away his tears. Opening his eyes, he experimentally clenched himself around the large organ. Hearing a groan from the wolf he expected the beast to be at his full hardness but he was wrong; Classified only got harder and larger making him feel the strain of being stretched further.

The pain to him was unbearable but all the more when Classified moved. Doing his best to try and stay sane, Skipper went back to the old memories that he had. Trying to escape the pain he was willing to be momentarily trapped in the deep recesses of his mind. Letting him be pulled in by the darkness and numbed by the pain, yet as much as he was sinking in a voice seemed to be calling him.

Pleasure brought him back to his present. The voice, the owner of that voice is inside of him. He could feel him pulsing deep inside his body; waking every fibre of his being by the pleasure he was being given. Moaning out loud, he could hear the soft pants that the wolf was giving out. Experimentally pushing back to meet back the hard thrusts, he gasped. Blinding white appeared behind his eyelids. Needing to feel the pleasure again he soon kept on pushing back. Turning his head to the side he willingly accepted the kiss Classified gave him.

Skipper never felt so alive, the intensity of the kiss burns him. Kissing back he earns a pleased hum. Pulling back, he realized that Classified tasted scotch. Hurt soon crept in his chest, trying to comprehend on what was he feeling he was pulled out of his hurt yet sexually induced state when the grey wolf told him that he was nearing his climax; the thought made something in Skipper feel excited to receive the beast' seed. He was going to be mated and at that he felt Classified's dick further expanding near its base.

Classified was knotting with him. A wolf was gonna knot him, a penguin. Skipper thought, ' _How bitter-sweet my situation is. Once when I was younger I said that I rejected nature and now look at me. My position must make nature right now disgusted. A penguin and a wolf, mating._' Closing his eyes he submitted himself to the wolf's need. Clenching his insides he tried to milk the seed out of the cock pounding into him. His climax not far from him he doubled his efforts but to his dismay he came earlier than what he expected.

Trembling, Skipper could feel Classified slowing down. Turning his head, he saw the wolf controlling himself as if he were worried that he was gonna break. Pushing back lightly and clenching his insides, he urged the leader of the North Wind to continue on his pace before but to no avail he was still being treated in a fragile manner. Frustration was soon getting onto him he voiced out, "Harder…ah…More…Faster" and at that he soon got his desired effect.

Not a few moments later he felt Classified coming. Heat flooded his insides, making the penguin mewl. Laying his head on the floor, he was soon picked up by the wolf and carried to the bed near them. Expecting himself to be mocked he tried to get as far away as could even with the know but to his surprise Classified pulled him closer into his arms and told him the three words he never expected, "I love you."

Vision blackening, he decided to let the wolf do as he wish but tomorrow morning he's gonna make sure that Classified would regret what he did. Particularly, if he's just being played. Drunk or not, he can't let the wolf get away with his heart that easily.


End file.
